


Interview With The Vampire

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Foreplay, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Neglect, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Revenge, Seduction, Vampire! Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a visit from an old flirt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview With The Vampire

It's one o'clock in the morning when Harry Potter turns off the TV. He's longing for his bed. He walks into the kitchen and puts a plate and cup on the huge pile of dishes he forgot to clean. He doesn't care much. He's never been a home-maker and never will be. Welcome to the life of a bachelor.

It's been a year since he and Ginny broke up. Why? It just didn't work between them. There's still love between them, but more like brother-sister love like the friendship with Hermione. The separation was...friendly. There were no arguments about furniture or other stuff. Ginny went back home living with her family at the Burrow. Nothing really changed after that. The Weasleys still treat him like a family member and the bond with his best friend Ron has grown even stronger. Next week he'll be celebrating his holidays in Argentina together with his best mate and his wife, something he's been looking forward to for weeks.

Harry walks to the stairs, which will lead him to his large bed. Suddenly he hears an irritating noise. The door bell. On this hour? Instinctively he picks his wand out of his pocket. He knows that there are still Death Eaters on the run who would like a piece of Harry Potter-meat after putting a lot of their friends in Azkaban.

"Who's there?" Harry said hesitantly.

"It is I, Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy? Harry hasn't seen him since the devastating Battle Of Hogwarts. Even though Malfoy and his family were acquitted from their crimes, they were distrusted by most of the Wizarding World , especially by Rita Skeeter, who wrote the critically acclaimed book "The Rise And Fall Of The Malfoys". Draco decided to make a fresh start and one day left for an unknown destination. It was rumoured that Malfoy had been found dead in a small village in The Netherlands, but this has never has been proven.

Harry opens the door and looks into the eyes of his nemesis at Hogwarts. Malfoy hasn't changed much. He's become a little stockier and his face has become even paler than the last time he saw him. He's wearing a black suit with black patent leather shoes underneath. Malfoy looks very handsome. Harry feels a tingle in his crotch by the hotness Malfoy's vibrating.

"Hello, Potter," says Malfoy calmly. "Long time no see."

"Right," says Harry expectantly. "What brings you here?"

"I know we used to despise each other," said Malfoy softly. Harry notices the lack of arrogance in his voice. "I want to bury the past and turn over a new leaf...with you ... if you want. "

Harry feels a shiver up his spine. It seems that Draco's trying to seduce him. All Harry's body wants right now is consuming pale, but his mind stops him. Something is not right. Harry thinks about the rumours about Draco's death. He knows Rita Skeeter is a lying cunt, but in every lie lies truth...

Despite his doubts he can't resist Malfoy's forcing eyes. Harry steps back from the door, pulls down his pants and shorts and positions himself on the floor. His weeping cock is as hard as a rock and in terrible need of fucking Malfoy's mouth.

"Suck me," Harry says with a husky voice. "Suck all the come out of my balls."

Unfortunately Harry's hunch seems to reveal itself. He notices that Draco tries his best to step inside, but an invisible barrier seems to stop him from entering.

"Well, well, Malfoy," says Harry softly, while he starts stroking his aching cock. "I guess you prefer other fluids than I do."

"Let me in, Potter," Malfoy hisses. "Now!"

"I think you'll have to wait for your invitation," Harry says teasingly, while his throbbing cock is begging for release. "I hope you understand...Fang-boy."

Malfoy growls and bares his large teeth, but can't take his eyes off the erotic show before him. He's become aroused too and feels his cock throbbing in his tight trousers. Suddenly Harry closes his eyes, moans, and thick spurts of semen are flying out of the pulsating head.

"That was the most delicious orgasm in ages," Harry sighs, while he cleans up the sticky mess with a wave of his wand.

"Thank so much for this, " sighs Malfoy. "That was the best wankaton I've ever seen."

"You're welcome," says Harry, and immediately realises he's made a big mistake. Malfoy steps into the hall without any trouble. His lips curl into a diabolic smile.

Harry aims his wand, but Malfoy jumps onto Harry, disarms him, and pins him to the floor.

"My turn, Potter!"


End file.
